Until We Meet Again
by Jenni Saba
Summary: He came back. He moved in with her. He met her landlord. He went to jail...to protect her. SasuSaku, Sasu pov.


**Until We Meet Again**

"Man, Sasuke, I knew it! I knew you would come back!"

I rolled my eyes at the chatty blonde. "Whatever, Dobe."

"S-Sasuke…? Is that really you?"

I nodded. "Yes, Sakura. It's really me."

She smiled. "Well…if that's the case…then I guess you're home, right?"

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

She walked up to me, a mysterious yet defiant glint in her eyes. It was then that she raised her hand and made contact with my skin.

She looked at me, tears in her green eyes. "You bastard…"

I looked at her, completely shocked by her actions. "S-Sakura…?"

"You…You stupid Uchiha bastard! I can't believe you would even bother to come back! You broke me, shattered me, utterly and completely! You broke my heart and I can't forgive you for that! Not ever! _**I hate you!**_"

Everyone stared at her, including Naruto, who had taken all of his attention away from his girlfriend.

My hand still on the spot were she slapped me, I spoke. "W-What? You…hate me…?"

_This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. _

Tears of sadness streaming down her face, she turned, running away from me.

I heard the mutters of everyone there, but they were drowned out by the echoing screams I was making in my mind.

Later on, the sting from her slap went away, but I couldn't get the look she had on her face out of my mind. The sadness, the betrayal, the…hate.

Naruto's right. I really _am_ a bastard.

I fell so…guilty.

But what should I do?

Hang on…Sakura is a Konoha ninja, right? And I came back to make amends with Konoha and it's people, right? Sakura is one of Konoha's people. Looks like I'm going to the hospital…

When I got to the hospital, all was buzzing about, the entire medic nin and doctors making sure no one died. I walked to the front desk. I asked where Sakura's office was and the woman at the desk, an older woman, probably in her late-thirties, told me it was on the third floor, room 328.

328, huh? Lucky.

I walked up the stairs and onto the third floor. I walked down the hallway until I got to her office. I walked inside, not even bothering to knock on her door first.

What I saw was her sleep form, completely collapsed over her desk, which was covered with paperwork.

_Aww…she must be extremely tried, with all the work they're making her do. Poor girl…_

Then, I made a decision that changed my life forever.

"Sakura…wake up…hello? Sakura…"

She opened her jade orbs, looking up at me. "Sasuke…?"

"Hey."

She jolted up. "W-What the hell are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay away from me!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, through Ino."

The next few hours were full of her screaming at me to get out of her office, saying she had to catch up on paper work.

I rolled my eyes. "Listen, okay? I just want to talk about what happened."

She snorted. "What, at the gates? When I slapped you?"

I cringed at her tone. She sure wasn't the girl she was back then.

"Yes."

It was then I pinned her to the wall, making sure she could not escape.

"Sakura, why did you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" she seethed.

"Why did you slap me, and then start screaming lies at me?"

"I slapped you because you're a dick. A complete and total dick. I screamed at you because I am heart broken, and you are the one who caused it."

I looked down, ashamed. Now I see…

"So…you really…hate me?"

"Well...I…umm…"

"Answer me Sakura. You…hate me now, right?"

"Not exactly."

"Huh?"

"I hate what you did to me. I hate the pain you caused me. I hate not having you by my side, because all I ever wanted was for it to be as it was, back then, before Orochimaru and all his greed came and got in the way of our friendship, our _family_. I don't hate you, Sasuke-kun; I hate what you did, because it wasn't right."

I looked at her, my eyes wide, completely surprised. I had not expected that at _all_, especially from her. "Sakura…wow. Just…wow. That was deep, really deep."

She smiled that beautiful smile she always had. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

I chuckled. Modest as always, I see.

"Um…Sasuke-kun?"

"Nani?"

A nervous chuckle. "Could you…get off me now?"

_Oh._

"…? Oh! Gomen, Sakura."

**(Time-skip)**

As of yesterday, Sakura and I are living together. At first, I thought that it would be fine; we _are _friends, after all. She was a nice girl, and she was trustable by the elders. I did not mind at all.

Then, I learned that Sakura had a proprietor. As in a male whom of witch she give a certain amount of ryo to every month. He did not like the idea of me living with her. In fact, he antagonized me when her back was turned. However, what I found odd was when I told Sakura this, she was on _his_ side, and she spoke to him as if she was afraid of him. I wanted to know what was going on, so, when she went to pay her dues, I hid my chakra and followed her upstairs.

**(Time-skip)**

Okay, I know what I did was wrong, but who could blame me? I felt that, because we are friends, that it was my obligation to protect her. You know what I found when I went upstairs?

I found a disgusting excuse of a man touching an innocent girl in a place where his hand should not be. I will leave it to your imagination to figure out what I mean.

Yes, Koji, Sakura's proprietor, was sexually molesting her.

Naturally, I was pissed. No, I was more than pissed, I was angered. Livid, even. I shoved him away from her and I started beating him until he was a bloody pulp. In that moment, I didn't care what happened to me, I just wanted him dead and Sakura safe. That's all that mattered. And that's all that still matters.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you are sentenced to 4 months in federal prison. When you are released, you do three more months of community service and do four more years parole."

…I'm screwed, aren't I?

"Sasuke-kun."

I turned around. "Hn? Oh, Sakura."

Tears brimmed in her eyes. "I…I just want know why…you followed me and did that to Koji."

My heart screamed to tell her the truth I had been keep from her for so long, but my mind told it would only make her hurt more. "Oh, well…we're friends, aren't we? I was just worried about you and…when I saw him touching you like that I…just snapped."

She looked at me…and smiled. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

"C'mon, Uchiha. You need to get to the county jail." The ANBU said, pulling me away from her.

_No Sakura. Thank _you_. For everything .I love you, and I promise that we will go on a date as soon as I get out of jail._ I looked behind me, at her smiling face one last time. _Until we meet again…_

**End**

**A/N: Hey, everyone. This is just some mindless SasuSaku fluff and nothing more. **

**Okay, I have a question for you. Do you, my ever so wonderful reviewers, want me to continue writing that portal fiction I started?**

**I got into that game recently and I was inspired to write about it.**

**Okay, that all.**

**Love Anime & Smile,**

_Jenni Saba _


End file.
